Dernière soirée
by Lilouchka Mac Devil
Summary: La mort des Potter vue par Lily, en cette soirée de 31 Octobre... *j'ai refait les paragraphes, vous n'avez plus d'excuse pour pas lire :-p*


Voilà, excusez -moi de faire joujou avec vos nerfs, mais j'ai retiré l'histoire pour la remettre plus tard, c'est idiot, mais la mise en page était moche et ne me plaisait pas. Illisible.  
  
C'est ma première fic, que j'avais écris bien avant la sortie du tome 4 (4 mois, mdrr), du temps insignifiant ou je n'avais pas encore découvert le passionnant monde des fanfics, en particulier celui de Fanfiction.net. Mon écriture s'est donc améliorée depuis (ou du moins, z'espère, ptdr).  
  
Donc, l'habituel petit disclaimer, persos, pas à moa, tout à Tati Rowling, qui s'est enfin décidé a accélérer sa cadence d'écriture, vivement le 21 juin... ;-)  
  
Euh, genre ? Je sais pas trop, je la trouve pas super bien écrite donc j'ai du mal à voir les émotions qu'elle fait passer, ou peut-être est-ce parce que j'en suis l'auteur, allez savoir... ^__^ Donc, bonne lecture et à vos reviews...  
  
P.S. : J'ai fait des paragraphes cette fois-ci, c'est plus lisible, donc, plus de reviews, plize !.... ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Dernière soirée  
  
« Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. ».  
  
C'est ce à quoi pensait Lily Potter, en cette soirée d'Halloween, l'année de sa mort.  
  
Elle était en train de préparer de la purée petits pois- carotte -pommes de terre pour son fils, Harry, qui s'impatientait un peu de voir sous ses yeux sa mère tripoter sa nourriture sans dénier lui en donner.  
  
Il émit un petit cri sonore, son vocabulaire étant encore restreint, mais ses efforts furent vains pour tirer sa mère de sa rêverie :  
  
« Oui, moi, Lily Evans, je suis la femme de James Potter, et je l'aime à la folie ! Oui, c'est bien ça, à la folie, parce qu'il faut être fou pour vivre comme nous le faisons, à faire comme si chaque jour passé ensembles était le dernier, avec ce nuage en permanence au-dessus de la tête. »  
  
Lily sursauta.  
  
Harry venait de faire tomber ses couverts sur le sol de la cuisine, émettant un tintement sonore.  
  
Lily s'empressa de ramasser les couverts, et donna sa portion de purée à Harry, qui se jeta dessus comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
Harry faisait ça à chaque fois, se jeter sur sa nourriture, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il mangerait...  
  
Lily grimaça à cette allusion.  
  
Elle s'assit à côté de son fils qui continuait à se goinfrer et se mit à parler, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry :  
  
« C'est tendu, l'atmosphère, en ce moment, tu trouves pas ? »  
  
Harry continuait à manger sans prêter attention à sa mère.  
  
Incurable, pensa Lily.  
  
Mais elle continua à parler, comme si de rien était :  
  
« Le Seigneur à la noix continue de jouer avec nos nerfs. Pourquoi ne vient- il pas pour nous tuer ? Si c'est son attention, qu'il se dépêche, je commence à en avoir marre de l'attendre. Vraiment marre ! »  
  
Lily ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était mise à hurler.  
  
Harry releva la tête de son plat de nourriture et regarda sa mère d'un air inquiet. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota et il émit un petit sanglot, qui se transforma rapidement en tempête de larmes.  
  
Harry détestait entendre ses parents hurler, même quand il savait que ce n'était pas contre lui.  
  
Lily se leva, prit son fils dans les bras et se mit à le bercer, se mettant au passage plein de purée sur sa robe de sorcière noire.  
  
Elle était étonnée de voir Harry pleurer, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus.  
  
Ses amies lui répétaient à longueur de temps que c'était étrange pour un enfant de cet âge de ne plus pleurer, mais Lily s'en fichait.  
  
Harry était ce qu'il était.  
  
Un enfant obsédé par la nourriture qui ne pleurait jamais.  
  
Mais Harry était quand même bizarre, pensa Lily.  
  
En effet, elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour être aussi mince alors qu'il mangeait à longueur de journée. C'était un enfant chétif qui ne prenait pas un gramme.  
  
Et autre fait troublant: Harry n'avait jamais été malade. Pas un rhume, pas une grippe, pas une toux, rien, Harry n'avait jamais eu la température au dessus de 37°.  
  
Cela n'inquiétait pas ses parents, ils n'allaient quand même pas l'obliger à pleurer toute la journée, à peser une tonne et à être malade comme un chien à longueur de temps, quand même !  
  
« Déchaireuh.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Déchaireuh !  
  
_Ah oui, ton dessert, oui je vais te le chercher tout de suite »  
  
Mais Lily ne bougea pas.  
  
Il était sept heures pile.  
  
L'heure à laquelle Voldemort leur avait dit qu'il se pointerait si ils ne passaient pas de son côté.  
  
L'heure à laquelle, tous les jours, Lily avait peur pour son fils, pour son mari et pour elle-même.  
  
L'heure à laquelle tout le monde retenait son souffle dans la maison.  
  
Même Harry semblait avoir compris depuis le temps, car il leva la tête et tendit l'oreille, aux aguets.  
  
1 minute passa.  
  
Lily soupira de soulagement, remit Harry sur son siège et alla chercher le dessert d'Harry, quand soudain, elle entendit un petit craquement.  
  
Crac.  
  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lily.  
  
Le craquement se renouvela, plus fort cette fois.  
  
Puis un bruit de cliquettement.  
  
Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
Lily resta un moment immobile, terrorisé.  
  
Elle allait devoir affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres toute seule.  
  
Elle n'était pas mauvaise en duel, mais de la à affronter Voldemort !  
  
Pourquoi James n'était donc pas là ?  
  
Lily prit sa baguette posé sur la table de la cuisine, souffla un petit « Je reviens tout de suite » à Harry, et sortit par la porte du jardin.  
  
Elle contourna la bâtisse, et arrivée près de porte d'entrée, vit une silhouette s'affairer près de la serrure en grognant. Lily soupira de soulagement :  
  
« Sirius ! Je t'ai déjà dit que nous avions barricadés la porte d'entrée ! Si tu veux rentrer, c'est par la porte de la cuisine !  
  
_Désolé Lily ! Non, c'était juste pour te dire que James ne va pas tarder à arriver, il m'a passé sa clé pour que je vienne te prévenir, il a dit qu'il s'en voulait ne pas être là pour 7h00, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi...  
  
_C'est parce que c'est à l'heure à laquelle Il a dit qu'il viendrait et que je préfère être là, dit une voix dans leur dos. James venait de transplaner dans le jardin.  
  
_Oh James, je me faisais du souci, tu aurais pu envoyer un Hibou Express !  
  
_Désolé, mon amour, j'aurais dû te prévenir mais j'ai essayé de me dépêcher au maximum !  
  
_Bon, c'est pas grave, Sirius, tu veux venir manger avec nous ?  
  
_J'aurai accepté avec joie, mais on m'attend au Ministère !  
  
_Passe quand tu auras fini le boulot d'accord, lui lança James.  
  
_Pas de problème !  
  
_A plus tard alors ! dit Lily pendant qu'ils regagnaient la porte de cuisine. »  
  
En apercevant son père, Harry eut un petit gloussement de contentement. James se pencha sur son fils et l'embrassa au front, puis s'assit à table, tandis que Lily faisait apparaître le repas d'un mouvement de baguette.  
  
Elle s'assit également, mais Harry la rappela à l'ordre :  
  
« DECHAIREUH !!!  
  
_Oui, excuse moi Harry, je vais te le chercher tout de suite !  
  
_Mais c'est qu'il est autoritaire, le petit bonhomme ! dit James en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui en frissonna de plaisir.  
  
_Faut le comprendre, ça fait une demi-heure qu'il l'attend, son dessert, dit Lily en posant un yaourt à la vanille devant son fils qui se mit à se battre furieusement avec l'emballage. »  
  
James rigola et aida discrètement Harry à ouvrir son yaourt en lançant un sort par sous la table.  
  
L'enfant regarda d'un air émerveillé le pot de yaourt et se retourna vers ses parents, une expression de défi dans le regard, du genre essayez d'en faire autant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hurler de rire James et Lily.  
  
Harry les regarda, étonné de leur réaction, et, comprenant qu'on se moquait de lui, entreprit de manger lentement son yaourt d'un air boudeur.  
  
L'ambiance s'améliore, c'est une bonne chose, pensa Lily.  
  
Elle s'attablât puis entreprit de commencer à manger. Pendant le repas, James se mit à parler des dernières nouvelles, de tout et de rien, mais Lily sentait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé mais qu'il n'osait pas en parler devant Harry  
  
Elle se dépêcha de finir de manger et alla coucher Harry qui n'avait pas l'air du tout d'accord.  
  
Après s'être battue pendant un quart d'heure, lassée, Lily laissa son fils jouer dans sa chambre en lui faisant promettre de ne pas en sortir.  
  
Dehors, elle verrouilla la porte.  
  
On ne sait jamais, au cas où Voldemort arriverait plus tard, se dit-elle intérieurement.  
  
Lily retourna à la cuisine, et se rassit à sa place en jetant un regard en coin à son mari :  
  
« Bon alors ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
_De quoi tu parles ? répondit James en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son épouse.  
  
_Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir comment tu te comportes quand tu as des problèmes.  
  
_Bon, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'est la Fin.  
  
_Comment ça, la Fin ? dit Lily étonné.  
  
_Tu te souviens que c'est Peter le Gardien de notre Secret ? Eh bien, on s'est trompé sur son compte : c'est un Mangemort. Et il nous a livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
_Quoi ?!? Lily n'arrivait pas à le croire.  
  
_Oui je sais, c'est difficile à croire quand on le connaît, mais ça me blesse autant que toi, dit James d'un air sombre. Je me sens trahi, j'ai vraiment été un imbécile de croire qu'il était de notre côté...  
  
_Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute, reprit Lily. Et puis... »  
  
Boum ! Lily fut interrompu par une explosion dans l'entrée. Elle se retourna vers son mari. Il était devenu livide.  
  
« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lily, en proie à l'évanouissement.  
  
_ Occupes-toi de fuir avec Harry, moi, je vais le retenir le plus longtemps possible.  
  
_Mais je ne peux quand même pas te laisser seul avec ce monstre !  
  
_Alors c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle, « Le Monstre », dit une voix glaciale derrière eux.   
  
_Va t'en, Lily, VITE ! Lui cria James pendant qu'il sortait sa baguette magique. »  
  
Lily ne se retourna même pas pour voir la tête de son futur assassin et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la chambre de Harry.  
  
Dans sa tête, des brides d'images lui revenaient par flash.  
  
Elle avait envie de s'écrouler et de faire semblant d'être morte.  
  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas.  
  
Pour Harry.  
  
Harry.  
  
Le pauvre.  
  
Dans quelques minutes, il sera orphelin, pensa Lily.  
  
Des larmes remontèrent à ses yeux qu'elle refoula.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas pleurait.  
  
Il fallait qu'ils se battent.  
  
Arrivée à la chambre d'Harry, Lily se dépêcha de déverrouiller la porte et entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.  
  
Elle se retint de hurler.  
  
La pièce était vide.  
  
VIDE.  
  
Elle se mit à chercher Harry avec de grands gestes saccadés. Il était caché sous son lit.  
  
Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à fuir, elle entendit un cri déchirant et le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre.  
  
Elle ne refoula plus ses larmes, elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
A l'autre bout de la maison, son mari était tombé raide mort sous la baguette d'un assassin, SON assassin.  
  
Lily se mit à bercer Harry d'avant en arrière en lui murmurant à l'oreille «Ca va bien se passer, ce ne sera pas long... ». En fait, elle murmurait cela plus pour elle-même que pour son fils.  
  
Voldemort défonça la porte et se campa au milieu de la pièce, faisant tournoyer nonchalamment dans sa main sa baguette, la baguette avec laquelle il va te tuer, susurra une petite voix dans la tête de Lily.  
  
Soudain, la peur s'en alla.  
  
Elle posa Harry par terre et se mit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Elle le toisa d'un regard vide puis lui dit d'une voix étonnamment lointaine :  
  
« Tuez-moi.  
  
_Avec plaisir, répondit Voldemort avec un petit rire sarcastique. »  
  
Lily se retourna et regarda son fils.  
  
Harry regardait la scène avec intérêt et semblait fasciné par les yeux rouges flamboyants de celui qui allait devenir plus tard son plus grand ennemie.  
  
« Je rêve, pensa Lily, ce môme chiale quand on parle un peu trop fort, mais par contre, quand on tue sa mère sous ces yeux, il n'en a rien à foutre... »  
  
Voldemort avait l'air de s'impatienter un peu. Lily regarda une dernière fois Harry avec tristesse et dit :  
  
« Adieu, Harry, ça a été un honneur pour moi d'être ta mère. »  
  
Voldemort la regarda avec hésitation : quelle drôle de phrase pour un adieu !  
  
Mais il se ressaisit et tendit sa baguette vers Lily.  
  
Cette dernière avait la sienne dans sa poche mais n'avait plus envie de lutter.  
  
James était mort.  
  
Elle allait mourir, et Harry aussi.  
  
Lily vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, les bons moments des son existence comme les mauvais ; tous les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé, l'amour, l'amitié, le doute, l'amertume, la haine, le mépris, le reproche, la colère, la mélancolie, le bonheur, oui, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti au cours de sa courte existence, oui, tout serait effacé.  
  
Lily eut un pincement de c?ur à cette pensée.  
  
« Oui tout le monde m'oubliera. Même Harry. »  
  
Elle ne se retourna pas une dernière fois. Elle fixa Voldemort droit dans les yeux et lui dit avec un trémolo dans la voix :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tuez-moi ! »  
  
Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue tandis que Voldemort prononçait la formule tant redoutée : « Avada Kedavra ! » 


End file.
